Captains' First Love
by Ke'ai Bunny
Summary: He's an infamous pirate, she's a beautiful angel-Goddess. This story takes place when destiny claps her hands, and lands this girl into his care-free life! ShanksXOlivia   *p.s: I do not own these characters,only Olivia.
1. An Angel Fell Out Of The Sky?

Olivia was decorating her cupcakes with her closest friend Plue, who was 2 feet tall and looked like a tiny white snowman, with a red clown nose (of course he's not human). There was a knocking on the door. "Who is it :D?" she asked enthusiastically, she peered through the window. It was just one of her good friends!. At the door was KUMA!

The military had been looking for Olivia, they felt threatened by her and would use her powers against her will. But KUMA came to her house to get there before any other militia-man could, she was his only friend. No one treated him with such care, and humanity, and she didn't treat him like he was a clone, even though he was. Olivia invited him inside, despite his terrifying appearance, she didn't care. She always saw the good in everybody. She was wearing puffy red oven mits and her high school uniform, with a cute lacey white apron on top. She had brilliant cat-like eyes of golden color, and dazzling light brown curls extending to her waist-line. Kuma shook his head at her request for him to come inside, "Go, you must go" he warned. "what are you talking about Kuma-kun?" she wondered. He came inside and marched directly into her bedroom. "what are you doing?" Olivia asked. Kuma grabbed her backpack and threw a bunch of clothes from her closet inside the backpack, he shoved the backpack in Olivia's arms and pushed her out of her house. Plue held on tight to Olivia's leg, wondering what was going to happen next. Kuma grabbed them with one hand, by their stomachs, and held them in the air. "Put me down!, tell me whats wrong!PUT ME DOWN D:". He threw them into the sky, and that was the last thing she remembered before she and Plue, both woke up on an unfamiliar ship, little did she know, it was the ship of the RED-HAIR PIRATES :D :D :D ! (smexyness 2 the MAX ;D) ! :

*The rest of this chapter is told from Olivia's perspective (: ~!*

I sat up and looked around. To my right, was a gigantic fan aiming directly towards me, I shivered in the cold. What the heck, I thought. to my left, was the ocean, and no land for miles. My clothes were damp, but nearly dry. I was confused and scared! and thats when i realized, behind me AND in front of me, PIRATE-MEN ALL AROUND. Staring me down like a piecee of meat D: .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" i screamed

"woah woah woah girly, no need to gets' scared' now. -said a husky man with a piece of chicken in his mouth. ''whats your name?" asked 24 voices at once.

"Oi oi, give the girl some space, guys" said a man with red hair, as he approached me, giving me a glass of water. I didnt take my eyes off of him, He was gorgeous, 3 scars across his left eye, medium length, red hair, and just about the hottest half-smile i have EVER seen, i wondered where the scar came from as i sipped the glass of water, and I stupidly hoped that he didn't notice me staring at him while I_ continued_ to stare at him with my fan-girl eyes.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THE FAN IN HER DIRECTION? SHE WAS SOAKIN' WET YOU IDIOTS, ARE YOU_ TRYNG_ TO MAKE HER SICK?" screamed a man in white, i think he was the doctor. "Now you get plenty of rest dear, and we'll all discuss your circumstances later'" said .

There was confusion all over my face, well, what else was i supposed to feel? I had not said a word, yet I had a billion questions, and probably so did they. And just when i began to speak...

i felt a dot of dust crawl up my nose and... "unh..unh..achewwww!"

my body went flying backward, I hit the ships' wall with an impact that knocked me unconscious,

(ugh! screw my feminine but petite little body xD, this happens every single time i sneeze.. :p)

_***Please review, (: ~even if you thought it was horrible, i have more chapters, but I'll only publish them if someone requests it! Thankyou 4 taking your time , Love always, Penguin-chan~*.**_


	2. So You Think I Can't Hear You Guys!

I could hear voices while i was unconscious:

"now look what you've done, get me a sponge and some bandage, her head is bleeding'' it sounded like the man in white.

"I know her" said the red-haired man.

''What?How Captain?, and what the hell is that glowing golden ring around her head? Is she dead or something?" said another mans' voice.

By "golden ring'' I think he was referring to my halo :p. "What is this white thing shes with? Is it a penguin? It has a long orange carrot nose" said another man, they were referring to Plue.

"I was there, the day she came out of that lamp, she's the daughter of my former Captain" said the red-haired man.

"SHE'S GOLD ROGERS DAUGHTER?" screamed a group of manly voices.

"Gold Roger knocked up a lamp? Whaa?" said a stupid-sounding voice -_-. {lololol okayy i went overboard..} . Then all i heard was laughter for 10 minutes straight.. :p..

''There is a prophecy on the island of Ellinia, that a certain man would come and rub

their ancient sacred lamp, and when it is rubbed by that one special man, an Angel Goddess would be born from it, and the man who

rubbed the lamp would be considered her father. So when Captain Roger rubbed that lamp, a beam of light blinded us. As the beam faded away, there lay a baby-girl wrapped in velvet in the grass right in front of our eyes. They say the baby was a gift from God to the people of Ellinia,

for their devotion to God, and that the baby would bring great luck to the island" said the red-haired man. "Cool story-bro" (just kidding, no one said that :D).

"Holy moly captain, she's a keeper.." said a creepy voice.

"what the hell man, thats messed up, shes like 15 years old or something" said a voice.

"who cares if shes 15,16,10,or even 80! shes hot" said another creepy voice.

" Well u know what, she's out of your leagues, and I think she'd be pretty cute with the captain!" said an awesome sounding voice :D.

"Haha very funny, but i held her when she was a baby, I almost even taught her how to walk! I doubt she remembers me, but that would be a little out of line, even though she's very beautiful.." said the red-haired guy. This totally flattered me, in a non-creepy kind of way. What he said kinda shot my hopes down though about the whole baby thing. ): T_T...

But it also excited me, because i vaguely remembered someone of his face when i was that young, he had the gentlest touch, and he smelled like sunflowers..

then the voices faded out..and my sleepy-ness took over from there.


	3. Cupcakes For An Alcoholic

i woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head and wen i touched it there was bandage.

i looked around me, i was in a big bed in a room that looked pretty messy and

smelled like booze. the red -haired man was laying next to me with one hand hanging

off the bed, bottle in hand.

"!"

his eyes opened, he gave me a warm smile and said

"good morning'' casually! As if sleeping in the same bed was so normal.

"Konichiwa :D" I got over the fact that it was creepy that I was sleeping in the same bed as him, because the idea of it was to my liking ;D. Plus he was clearly GORGEOUS!

''you look startled honey,why don't you go have somethin' to eat? our cook is amazing you know'' he said. "You want me to make you breakfast? I'm on it!" I replied.

"Ohnonononono thats not what I-" I ran off before he could finish his sentence.

I roamed around till I heard the sound of pans and pots clanking, I followed the noise

and found the kitchen. A man in a purple shirt was preparing food.

''Konichiwa'' i said

''oh its you! so your awake?" he said . ''Yes sir, and I'd like to help.'' I replied.

''Help? whats yer name lass?" he asked . ''Olivia" I said. ''Beautiful, my name is Watari, now what can ya do to help me out, Olivia-chan?" he asked. ''I can make DESSERT :D!" I told him. "hahahah I've never heard of dessert after breakfast but alright, this ought to be interestin'" he said. ''yay!'' i replied.

He helped me locate the eggs, milk, flour and sugar, he also gave me some orange juice which i used as an ingredient in the cupcakes i was making. I used the milk, sugar, and butter to make the icing, and some food color to make different colored icing too. An hour passed wen i was done and the cupcakes were done in the oven. Me and Watari chatted a bit while we were in the kitchen together, he said he

was from the West Blue, like Shanks and he joined the crew shortly after Shanks had gathered a few members, the early days of the red-haired pirates. "So can you see it?" Watari asked . "See what? :o " i asked confusedly . ''The captain..he fancies ya'' he replied . "hehe..I think you are mistaking me for someone else!" I replied, I was blushing, and covering my cheeks with both hands, looking right and left, i didn't know how else to respond. (: "ahahah well whatever you say, I dont blame him, you're an angel-goddess after all'' he said. ''How'd u know that?'' I asked . ''The captain told us, seems you and him know each other since you were born'' he said . ''So thats who he reminded me of! the boy who smelled like sunflowers..'' I replied . "'Sunflowers? More like booze NOW! hahahaha'' we both laughed and continued working. I decorated the cupcakes with the white frosting and made smiley faces on them with the pink frosting, i didn't know what to do when i was done, so i sat on the counter, waving

my legs back and forth.


End file.
